fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Mezurine Eika
Mezurine Eika is a variation of Vocaloid Megurine Luka. Her name is broken up into a combined meanings. Mezu (珍') is related to mezurashii (珍らしい) meaning unusual; rare; or curious in this sense. Ri (理) is taken into meaning logic; arrangement; reason; justice; or truth. Ne (音) is taken into meaning sound. Eika (詠歌) literally means poem but can also be taken as singing a poem or song in a loud voice. Her first name and last name all together means An unusual sound arrangement sung in a loud voice. It can also just be An unusual sound arrangement with her first name only meaning poem or song. Mezurine Eika is partially derived from the idea of Zatsune Miku being a dark side of Megurine Luka. Design Eika's design is quite similar to Megurine Luka's. Krys-P created the design of her to be instead of pink haired to be a dark reddish-brown with a bit more wavy volume to it. Her hair is about the same length as Luka as well with the same style of bangs. The structure of the outfit is almost exactly the same yet the colors are different in some areas. On her left upper arm is the number "03" the same code as Megurine Luka however it is in the color of blue instead of red. Her top is the same black as Luka's but the trim is a bright silver while the gem that is usually blue with Luka is a purpleish-pink color. Her single sleeve is also silver in color instead of the traditional gold with the same purpleish-pink color as the gem in the center. She wears a black skirt with silver trim and with a silver and brown belt strap. Eika also wears mesh that covers her exposed leg and her shoulders though the "03" on the left shoulder shines through as if its directly on top of the mesh itself. Her headset is also silver in color with the same purpleish-pink color on the sides however she likes to not wear it letting her hair flow freely. Her eyes are red originally but randomly change to a syrup-like gold at times. No one knows why it does to this day. Personality The personality of Mezurine Eika is mainly depicted as sinister and a bit ominous. She could be considered evil at times but is mostly neutral. She mainly represents a darker side of Megurine Luka but more in the sense of being the Yin of Luka's Yin Yang. She is mainly found to be writing in her poem notebook when alone however she is very open to others socially. Her love life however is something very touchy and mainly you do not want to talk with about her. She has never had a single relationship in her life that may be due to her specific tastes in men. She is also known to be very manipulative even when others are unconciously being manipulated by her. Most of the time it is to get a particular thing she wants which isn't many things nor very important things either. The only thing she doesn't want to manipulate that she wants is a passionate love. Eika also manipulates just for the sake of figuring out what kind of person you are and what your darkest secrets are however her dark secrets are almost completely unreachable even from her closest friends and loved ones. Also like Luka in some senses she is sometimes a Tsundere as well at times being somewhat cold even though she will respond to anyone who talks to her. This is where the ominous aspects of her come in where she is perfectly social yet she seems even more distant from others that way being more analytic than relatable. She is not afraid to state her point and often has almost all the information on her interests down to the roots of where they originated from. Voice Configuration Currently Mezurine Eika has either none or very little songs to her name as she is new. Her voice is quite similar to Megurine Luka's but the tone is quite different at the same time. This is the only configuration for her since it created by the creator of Mezurine Eika. Additional Info Relationships Mezurine Eika's relationship with Megurine Luka is almost sister-like where they truly are exact opposites but also similar at the same time. However Mezurine Eika has no official siblings or relatives. Though they have the same issues with love the actual issues themselves are usually different. Eika usually has trouble finding love much less than actually worrying about maintaining a relationship. Eika is only moderately acquainted with the Crypton Future Media Vocaloids and prefers being around the derivatives/Fanloids instead. She secretly has a crush on Akaito and wishes to be with him however she cannot become confident enough to ask him out and worries if he would be faithful or not much less worrying about being rejected and left broken afterword. Oddly enough Mezurine Eika has a bit of a dislike towards Yandeloid Juon Kiku. She tends to look down on her and no matter how hard Juon Kiku tries she is unable to actually physically harm Eika. This in the end amuses Eika to an extreme level of satisfaction yet she still holds her hatred towards her. She does not bother trying to do anything with Juon Kiku because she literally does not want to be around her nor even waste time on her. She sometimes joins Meiko and Yowane Haku for drinks but never becomes drunk and ends up having to call others to help bring the two home if they do become entoxicated. Her relations with Hatsune Miku are actually quite slim as she sees her as being too light for her despite how Miku sometimes can be dark in her roles and songs. As for Kagamine Rin and Len; she prefers to be around Len much more than Rin just due to her perceived reputation of how Rin mistreats Len at times. Since Len is sometimes seen as the more mature role that also brings in a factor of her preferance towards Len over Rin. Kaito doesn't really strike her as all that interesting fully. She respects him as a Vocaloid but really nothing more. She may try to hang out with Kaito to get closer to Akaito at times though discretely. Lately Eika has been getting a growing interest in the arrival of the anticipated CV-04 that is confirmed to be male. She is not fully faithful in believing he will come any time soon but still waits in growing interest. Artwork There is yet to be artwork made for Eika however the creator is working on getting a general reference image for her and afterword making official art for her concept. Media There are songs yet to be made with Eika as well however some songs may be uploaded soon throughout the year on Krys-P's Youtube account here. Krys-P Mezurine Eika Gold Eyes.jpg|Eika's basic concept for her gold eye alternative. Krys-P Mezurine Eika normal.jpg|A basic recolor to show a full image of Eika's outfit including the headphones. ' Category:Voice from Megurine Luka Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Derivative of Megurine Luka Category:Voiced